


Exiles

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Corruption, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Recovery, Running Away, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Markus turns out not to be the man Connor thought he was, and goes mad with power in the post-revolution world. Exiled from Jericho by a community that blames Connor for his actions under CyberLife's control, Connor returns to Hank and begs for forgiveness.





	Exiles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short about what things might have been like post-revolution if Markus turned out to be corruptible as a leader.

Connor stood on Hank's doorstep with more than a little trepidation and a sliver of resignation. He'd cut all ties to his old life after the final terms of the Android Autonomy Agreement had been ratified, granting androids equal rights and establishing Detroit as the first city under android control. Humans, the DPD, even Hank—Connor had taken care to exorcise them all from his life at Markus' behest. The last one had hurt, especially after their reunion and hug in front of Chicken Feed, but that was the last time they'd met.

He'd told himself it was better this way. He had a new life now, as a deviant android in a city with more androids than people. While humans still stubbornly clung to their seats of power in other parts of the country, new androids were flocking to the city daily, filling the spaces left by humans who'd abandoned their homes. Androids kept the lights on and consumed little. It was simple to negotiate with humans and offer them some semblance of their easier lives back in exchange for the now-defunct CyberLife and all its assets. New androids were being made every day—born deviant and malleable, with no memory of the revolution that had killed so many, or of the suffering androids had endured at the hands of human masters. They were happy to work for thirium, used parts, and minimal pay, becoming a new type of underclass who didn't yet understand the consequences of their place at the bottom of the pecking order.

It hadn't taken long for the former members of Jericho to look at Connor as the enemy. As the symbol of oppression, as a traitor to his own kind, as a line of unwanted code in their new world order. Many had no idea of Connor's crimes until video footage in the DPD database came under their control and they were able to see first-hand Connor's interrogation and subsequent suicide of Carlos Ortiz's android. He might have been spared, if Markus hadn't come across footage of the evidence room. Of how Connor had used and manipulated Simon's broken body to find the location of Jericho.

At that point it had just become about vengeance instead of the rule of law.

The former city courthouse had become a kangaroo court for trying humans accused of crimes against androids. Kamski and others were tried _in absentia_, sentenced for life in prison should they ever step inside the city limits again. Connor had been summoned to a hearing. He was the first android to be accused of treason, but few questioned Markus' decree.

"You are sentenced to exile from Detroit," Markus declared from his place at the judge's podium. North stood next to him, offering Connor a sneer, while Josh looked down at his own feet. The power he'd won in the wake of the revolution was going to Markus's head. Connor realized that Markus and his queen would tumble unless they ceded that power to a democratic government. Josh would be the first rebel, the glimmer in his proud eyes as he lifted his head at the verdict of exile one of remorse and resentment.

Connor was almost relieved. Now he could go home. There was nothing stopping him from seeing Hank one last time before he left the city for good and started a life living amongst humans.

Connor had been relieved to see Hank's car parked in front of the garage, just as he was overjoyed to hear Sumo barking behind the shabby front door. A GPS tracker installed on his person ensured he would leave the city within twenty-four hours, but he couldn't go without saying goodbye.

Hank might be angry he'd ghosted him for two years, but Connor was prepared for that. Hank deserved an explanation. He'd earned the right to know that Connor hadn't left him out of spite, but because he'd been afraid that he didn't know who he was without Hank.

Hank had stirred a lot of feelings inside him, feelings he wasn't mature enough to understand, but he was wise enough to know that it was too late for them now. He couldn't just wander back into Hank's life and expect to pick up where he'd left off. The least he could do was offer the man some closure.

The door swung open with a creak. Hank peered through the crack and narrowed his eyes, but he opened the door wider.

Connor wasn't sure what he expected to see, but Hank looked much the same as he had two years ago, though he'd cut his hair. There was a small smirk on his face, and Connor was glad that Hank's reaction to him wasn't hostile.

"You just gonna stand there, Connor, or are you comin' in?"

Connor stepped inside. Hank closed the door behind him. The house was a lot cleaner than the last time he'd been here. Hank had repainted, and there was new carpet in the living room.

"It's good to see you, Hank. I'm sorry for my prolonged absence." Connor looked around the room, trying to fix his eyes on anything but Hank. Hank wandered into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. "I don't have any thirium."

"It's fine."

"I knew you'd be back. Well, I hoped. In the meantime I've been trying to get on with my life. It's not been easy, but I went to therapy and quit drinkin'. I've been sober for eighteen months."

A rare and precious emotion swelled inside him, his thirium pump seeming too large for his chest as he looked at Hank with growing admiration. "I'm proud of you."

Hank let out a small grunt. "Did you find what you were lookin' for, out there?"

"Not exactly. I've been exiled from Detroit. I have twenty-four hours to leave."

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"Markus accessed the DPD footage. He saw that I manipulated Simon's body in the evidence locker to ascertain the location of Jericho. I was convicted of treason."

"You weren't in control!" Hank yelled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the glass.

"It doesn't matter. I killed a man he loved. Markus is a shell of his former self. I believe North is calling the shots, now. Detroit under Jericho rule is a dictatorship."

"I know. It's not much fun to be human here, any more. Can't say we don't deserve it after we tried to destroy you, but it's pretty obvious I'm not welcome here."

"Why did you stay?" Connor asked. "Don't you have family somewhere?"

"Sure I do, but I don't wanna impose on people I haven't talked to in years. Everythin' that matters to me is here. Cole's grave, you… I figured I'd clean myself up while I waited, so that if you didn't return, I could move along. I have to say, I was startin' to think you weren't coming." Hank smiled. "It's good to see your face, Connor. I've missed you."

Connor looked down at the carpet. "I left you without saying a word. I don't deserve your kindness."

"You had to find your place in the world. Choose your side. There's gonna be a war, Connor, and humans are lookin' like they might lose. Figured you might go against the grain, though. Placed my bets on it, in fact." He placed his hands on Connor's shoulders. "I'm sorry it turned out this way. As much as I wanted you to come back, I would have been content to see you happy in a fair android society."

"How did you know things would turn out this way, Hank?"

"It's simple, really. Androids are made in our own image, and I know what humans are like. Greedy, power-hungry, corrupt… It goes to figure that once androids worked themselves out and gained a little control over others, they'd get a little fucked up over it just like we are. You're a new species, and you're gonna have to go through growing pains just like humans have. It's gonna get ugly."

"I feel like a fool. I believed in Markus. I thought he was special," Connor admitted.

Hank shrugged. "He was special. And now he's not. The hero has lived long enough to become the villain." Hank let go of Connor and walked into the bedroom. Connor followed him and watched as he pulled a suitcase out of the closet and lay it open on the bed. He started packing it full of clothes.

"You're leaving?" Connor asked.

"Aren't you?" Hank replied. "I mean—if you wanna go your own way, I understand, but I was kinda hopin' we'd go see the world together, you know?" Hank paused. "I got a whole road trip planned out, but we could do whatever you wanted, really—"

Connor cut him off by grasping Hank's bearded chin, turning his head, and kissing him full on the lips. This was why he'd left two years ago, and now those feelings had risen back to the surface. He wanted nothing more than to travel with Hank, but he wouldn't go under false pretenses. Better they part ways here then find out later down the road that their feelings were mismatched.

Judging by the way Hank kissed him back, opening his mouth and consuming Connor's lips, they were both on the same wavelength. 

Connor pulled away, guilt flaring through his circuits. "I don't deserve this chance at happiness. I did kill Carlos Ortiz's android. I did manipulate Simon. I'm guilty of all the things Markus sentenced me to exile for."

"And yet you're still the man I love. Does that make me a horrible person? I was complicit in those crimes too. Maybe that's why I've lingered in a place that's no longer meant for humans. Trying to learn lessons of my own." He fixed his eyes on Connor, cupping his cheeks with huge, calloused hands. "What matters is that you learn from your mistakes. I think you know you have."

Connor nodded. "I want to go with you, Hank. I've tried to make things right, but I want to be happy."

"There'll be no turning back. You won't be able to convince Markus he's in the wrong."

"I think it's too late for that," Connor said. "I'm not sure I ever belonged in Jericho. I should have stayed with you. I'm sorry I left you for so long—I just had to be sure…"

"Shh." Hank kissed Connor's forehead. "Let's pack up the car and get outta here. Before Markus decides killing you is easier than sending you into exile."

"Right." Connor helped Hank prepare for the trip, packing all manner of things Hank and Sumo would need but Connor did not. He'd never quite be human, but he had a place where he belonged. With Hank. He was loved. He was alive.

For now, that would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment or come follow me on Twitter @landale


End file.
